


A Jotun's Curse

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Many Feelings, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animalistic Sex, Claiming, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pining, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love, many tears, omega!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: At Sixteen, Loki discovers his true Jotun heritage and with the discovery, he becomes bound to the hierarchy of his race and his omega status. Ashamed and distraught, Loki hides his true nature, but begins to loose control when his brother, Thor, is everything the omega in him wants.





	A Jotun's Curse

All his life Loki was aware of the fact that he was different. There was a crippling feeling of never being good enough that came with it, as well as a lot of things he didn’t understand, but the urge to fit in and to be good enough and worthy was stronger than them for most of his life. It was a difficult task, especially for a young child like him, but he tried, he really did. Luckily his mother was always there to encourage him and helped him feel more included by teaching him magic, but it stayed difficult, even with her support.

Then, shortly after he had turned sixteen, things changed drastically. One morning Loki woke up in cold sweat, a slicking wetness between his legs that he couldn’t explain and an agonizing fear in his heart. He thought he was bleeding and cried out for his mother, completely mortified and helpless. She came rushing into his room within minutes and dropped to her knees, holding his shaking hand. Loki had needed a long time to calm down enough to explain to her what was happening and after he did and looked at her for help and advice, he had noticed the unfamiliar dreadful expression on her face.

It was this moment when he finally found out the truth. He had cried, he had screamed and at one point cursed his parents and all of Asgard for lying to him, but eventually, after many hours, he began to understand and accept. His mother was caring and understanding, even took his hurtful words without blaming him for a single one of them, and Loki knew that he would have never been able to go through this without her. Without her, he would have believed he was a monster.

Over the next couple of months, he learned more about his heritage and just how different he truly was. He retreated from his brother Thor, who he knew wouldn’t understand and whom he hurt with his sudden change of behavior, but he knew it was for the better. The only one he openly talked to anymore was his mother, who did all she could to help her son get through this dark time of his life. As a frost giant, Loki was not only of the race that had always tried to destroy Asgard, but he was also different from the people he now lived with and those differences were what caused his misery.

Loki might not be a real frost giant, as his mother explained, because when Odin had found him abandoned in the isolation of Jotunheim, he had found an infant no bigger than an Asgarian one, but their blood still ran through his veins and it brought a lot of complications with it once he had come of age. His mother was the one to break to him that what he was suffering from shortly after his birthday was a so-called heat and that it was a common thing for Jotun omegas to happen. He didn’t understand, but once she had explained everything, Loki felt like someone had just smashed his whole world into millions of pieces.

He was angry, hurt and felt betrayed, but there was nothing to do about it. In the hierarchy of Jotunheim, omegas were barely more than breeding machines, whether they were willing or not. They were reduced to bearing children and nurturing them until they would leave and another would take their place. Those news were a nightmare after Loki had always tried to compete with his brother in terms of who the strongest of them was. He had never felt submissive, never once thought he would be humiliated like this, and yet here he was; barely seventeen and with a fate so awful and disgusting that it reduced him to tears.

Loki didn’t want to accept this curse of nature, not if he had the slightest chance to fight it. It took him months to finally break out of his depression and numbness over his fate, but eventually he got back on his feet and decided that he would not fall victim to it. Once a month Loki retreated into his chambers for a few days in which his only company was his mother, who helped him through his pathetic and disgusting heats and who tried her best to keep him sane during those days, but other than that he tried to act as if nothing had changed. Loki hated those forced isolations and how vulnerable and desperate he was during them and if it wasn’t for his mother, he surely would have gone mad.

When he was not reduced to a sweating, leaking and unbelievably horny mess, Loki did all he could to be just as everyone else. He knew he would never be like them, but his marquerade was all that kept him from isolating himself forever. The worst of all was yet about to come, however, and Loki could not have anticipated it even if he tried. When all of this had started, he and Thor had been very close and had spent a lot of time together. After he began retreating himself, however, Thor found distraction elsewhere and maybe this was one of the reasons things became more and more difficult for Loki to handle.

As an Omega, Loki’s natural instincts made him crave for an Alpha. It was an impossible thing to fight, he had tried embarrassingly hard to do that. His body craved someone to dominate him, to claim him and be his protector and apparently it didn’t care for the fact that Loki was nowhere near any Alpha of his kind. No, in fact, the more time passed, the more he realized that his feelings towards his own brother began to change and it terrified him.

Thor had trained a lot and had become a worthy carrier of the title ‘god of thunder’, much to Loki’s demise. Even if Loki tried his best to not give into his instincts and stayed away from his brother the best he could, it was of very little use. Thor was an Alpha through and through, without even being one or knowing about it, and it made life for his brother unbelievably difficult.

Soon, his heats were not just dry humping his bed anymore, and Loki was embarrassed by this change of events. His mind had always been creative, but during his heats it was especially cruel and it didn’t take long before Loki came with his brother’s name on his lips, crying out into his pillow with shame and disgust painting his face red. He hated himself for those thoughts, even though he knew by now that Thor was not his real brother, of course. It still felt wrong, but there was no way to stop those feelings from intensifying.

Even being around his brother without his heat plaguing him became difficult for Loki after a while. He had always loved and adored Thor, but never like this. Now it felt like he was always walking around on eggshells, desperately trying to remain in control of his instincts. He couldn’t bear to isolate himself from his brother completely though, so he forced himself to conceal his true feelings deep inside. After all, Thor was very happy to have his brother back and he didn’t want this to end again. Of course Loki would disappear for a few days regularly, but Thor never asked questions and never blamed him for his absence. Somehow, this silent understanding made Loki crave him even more.

Things went on like this for a few years and Loki successfully managed to keep his secret, even if it wasn’t easy at times. Eventually, however, the day came when his mother wasn’t there during his heat and that was when everything started to go horribly wrong. He had begged his father to let her stay, she had begged even, but it was all useless. She apologized to Loki over and over, even if he wasn’t mad at her to begin with, but none of that changed the fact that he would be all alone during this awful time and it scared him more than he wanted to admit. 

Loki was under the impression that Thor would be occupied with training and his friends and hoped that would be enough to get him through the upcoming days, so he tried to console himself with that and hid once more in his room. It was a nightmare and within hours Loki’s sheets were stained and damp and he was moaning into his pillow like the needy little bitch that he was. If he could have stopped this horrible thing from happening, he would, but he was a slave to his instincts and his body and it was the worst thing he could think of. 

That night, Loki cried himself to sleep. It wasn’t fair that he had to go through this every single month without being able to do anything about it. What did he do to deserve this? Why did his father have to take him to Argard, damning him to live in a world he would never be a part of and not caring about what he had done? All he wanted was to be like everyone else, but he was destined to writhe under his sheets time after time, begging for someone to stop his agonizing nightmare when he knew no one ever could. He was convinced that it would have been better if Odin would have just left him there in the cold wasteland. Even if it would have doomed him to death, it would be better than this. He didn’t belong here, no matter how much he wished he would.

The following day was even worse than the first. Loki could smell Thor’s presence all over the place, even though he had not been in this room for years. It was almost brutal how intense it was and how little he could do about it. At one point he forced himself out of the bed and walked over to the windows with trembling legs to open them, but it was no help at all. He realized that it wasn’t his room that carried his brother’s scent, but his own body. The little time he spent with Thor was enough to drench him in his scent, so much that not even the bath he forced himself to take could get rid of it.

Loki wanted to cry out for his brother more than a few times, just to get rid of this painfully paralysing need. No matter if he was an Alpha or not, Thor was all Loki wanted and it was the worst feeling in the world. By the time noon rolled around, Loki’s room was filled with the thick and intense smell of his heat again. It was sweet and heavy, full of unfulfilled desires and longing, and he could do nothing about it. He was chained to the bed by his body, begging for this all to stop and at the same time for the only one he wanted to come and claim him so this nightmare would be over finally.

When someone knocked at his door shortly after the sun had set, Loki didn’t even realize it. He was trapped in his fantasies, his head buried deep in his pillow and his fingers trying desperately to imitate the friction he was longing for so desperately. Only when the door was opened and a sudden wave of Thor’s smell washed over him, Loki snapped out of his humiliating state enough to react. He pulled the blanket over himself as fast as he could, fully aware that it would do little to hide the fact that his room smelled of sex and lust and need. Still, he watched Thor enter his room with the most concerned expression on his face and it made every nerve in his body tense and his insides twist.

Thor didn’t say a word when he walked over to the bed, but Loki saw the way his expression changed slowly and it gave him a horrible and pathetic satisfaction. He smelled it too. When he knelt down to sit next to his brother, Loki looked at him as innocently as he was able to, despite knowing that it was a terribly bad attempt to keep up his masquerade.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Loki coaxed through his swollen, hot lips. He was unable to fully control the desire and need he felt for his brother and he knew that it was obvious. Thor swallowed before reaching out with his hand, laying it on Loki’s burning hot cheek.

“Are you sick, Loki?” Thor asked worried, furrowing his brows. Loki’s eyes flickered with lust against his will.

“I’ll be fine,” he managed to say weakly and not very assuring. “You should leave, please…”

“You are burning hot,” Thor remarked and Loki closed his eyes with a sigh.

“Yes and you don’t know what you are doing to me by just being here.” Loki opened his eyes again, looking at his brother. His need was almost unbearable now and all he wanted to do was pull Thor closer to finally fulfill this desire. “Please leave, this will be over soon, I promise…”

“I want to help you, Loki,” Thor said seriously, a sad expression on his face that made Loki want him even more.

“You can’t help me, Thor,” Loki smiled and covered Thor’s hand with his own. Maybe it was the luring effect of his heat clouding his mind, but he thought he had never seen his brother this worried and sweet. He wanted to kiss him so badly, wanted him to touch him and claim him, more than anything else he ever wanted. It made his heart ache.

“Are you sure?” Thor asked again, making it even harder for Loki to restrain himself.

“Brother, please…” Loki groaned weakly. “You don’t know what’s happening right now, if you don’t leave I will do something horrible and I don’t want that…”

“Okay, I will leave,” Thor finally agreed and nodded. He brushed his hand over Loki’s cheek one more time before standing up. “But if you need me, I’ll come… just call for me.”

With these words he left, just in time for Loki to be thrown back into the sheets by the sheer force of his heat. He was defenseless against the need taking over him, weak to the words his mind made up to torture him even more. What followed was a pitiful and vulgar attempt to satisfy his cravings and when he came into his hand he cried out Thor’s name. He sunk into his pillow with tear stained cheeks, only now realizing that he had been crying the whole time.

Why, why did it have to be him? Anyone else Loki would be able to live with, but him? His own brother, the one he always wished would see him as an equal and love him like he did? Why did it have to be him? If Thor knew about this awful and disgusting side of his life he would hate him, Loki was sure of that. He shouldn’t lust after his brother like this, it was the worst and most shameful thing to do. 

After his embarrassing release, Loki fell asleep for awhile, simply from the exhaustion he felt. His heats were always draining, but this time it was worse than usually. He would have blamed it on the fact that this was the first time he was really alone when it happened, but he knew better than that. It was because he knew that Thor was out there somewhere, ready to burst into his room if he only dared to call out for him, and who knew what would happen then. Loki’s mind tried to answer this question, but it only made his need worse, rather than better.

Loki woke up in the middle of the night, his sheets sticking to his hot skin and his mind still filled with the painful kisses it had come up with during his dreams. Aching and sobbing, he rolled to the side, pressing his eyes shut as much as he could to prevent the upcoming tears from falling and feeling more miserable than ever before. He was shaking from his needs, wishing more than he had ever wished that this would be over and he would return back to normal. When he reached between his legs, going for another useless attempt to get rid of his unspeakable desires, he realized without surprise that he was dripping wet again already.

“Oh please, let this be over!” Loki cried and buried his face in his pillow. If only Thor would be there, if only they weren’t who they were… it would make everything so much easier. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry but I need you…”

Loki fought as hard as he could to stop himself from making a horrible mistake, but he was absolutely powerless. He rolled on his back, looking at the ceiling with tears rolling down onto the pillow.

“Thor…” He whispered his name one last time before he was finally overwhelmed by his desire and raised his voice. “Thor, please! I need you! Please… please come…”

Without waiting for an answer, Loki rolled back around and buried his face in his already wet pillow. Part of him hoped that Thor didn’t hear him, but a different part, the one that was in charge right now and pushed back his worries and doubts, hoped that he did and that he would smash the door before jumping onto the bed to claim what was rightfully his. He hated himself for what he had just done and for how much he wanted Thor at this moment. How would he explain what was going on to him if he did show up? And how could he not judge and hate and abandon him when he finally revealed the truth?

Loki was still buried deep in his doubts and self-hatred when the door opened and smashed against the wall. The sudden loud bang startled him, but before Loki could collect himself Thor was by his side, kneeling next to the bed and grabbing for his sweating and burning hot hands.

“Loki, what’s wrong? What happened?” Thor was out of his mind, worried sick at the sight of his brother curled into a ball like this and sobbing. Loki wished he could just send him away again, but there was no way to fight the desperate longing he felt.

“I need you Thor, please…” he begged, more tears rolling down his cheek.

“I’m here, it's okay,” Thor said, visibly confused. “What do you need, tell me.”

“You…” Loki whispered, pulling his brother’s hands holding his own closer and pressing it against his chest. “Please, brother… I need you…”

Thor was stunned by the way Loki spoke to him, he could see that, but it didn’t matter. There was only one thing that mattered and that was that Thor was there and that Loki needed him. He pushed himself forward and sealed his brother’s lips with his own, knowing that he would either get what he craved for now or was about to make Thor hate him for the rest of his life. Loki’s kiss was desperate and longing, making him feel like the worst brother in the world, and at the same time finally giving him a taste of what he wanted for so long now.

It was a painfully long moment before Loki forced himself to break their kiss and looked into Thor’s wide and shocked eyes. He wanted to explain and make him understand the amount of pain he was in right now, both physically and emotionally, but he couldn’t manage to form the words that he wanted to say.

“I’m sorry,” Loki eventually whispered, putting his free hand on Thor’s cheek gently. “I’m so sorry, but I need you so much right now… please, Thor… just this once, I beg you…”

Thor swallowed and his gaze cleared for a moment, wandering over Loki’s seductively spread out naked body. When he returned his attention to his brother, his face showed an unfamiliar serious expression.

“You’re not sick, aren’t you?” he asked and Loki nodded slowly, utterly ashamed.

“I… I can’t explain now...,” he said, gripping Thor’s hand tighter. “But if you love me, if you love me just a little bit, please don’t leave...”

The silence that followed was ominous to Loki, as if he had just signed his death papers. Thor looked at him in such a strange and seemingly cold way that he felt his heart aching at the sight. He had just destroyed everything, he knew it. Thor was the only one he had ever longed for and how he had thrown away every chance at being with him.

Suddenly, however, Thor pulled his brother closer with his hand and kissed him again, Loki felt like he was being pulled out of an endless abyss. Thor crawled onto the bed as he kissed him, a hand wrapping around his waist before he rested half on top of him and broke their kiss. Loki looked up in complete disbelief, unable to process what just happened. Thor looked almost entranced, his eyes clouded and dreamy, and Loki wondered if it was because of his own smell and if it had a similar effect on him than Thor’s had on himself.

“I won’t leave you, Loki,” Thor mumbled, not for a moment taking his eyes off his brother. He looked almost hypnotized, especially when he began trailing a hand down Loki’s chest and followed it with his eyes. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I won’t leave you alone…”

“Thor, I…” Loki swallowed and forced himself to concentrate just one more time, if only to get the truth out. “I’m in heat and I need you… it hurts so much, I can’t take it anymore…”

“What do you need?” Thor asked, finally taking his eyes away from Loki’s skin and looking back at him. “Tell me, Loki.”

“I need you to claim me,” Loki admitted finally, biting his bottom lip. “I can’t hide it anymore, I want you and need you, please… I just need you...”

Finally, after a long and painfully estimating look, Thor leaned down and drowned his needy brother in a deep kiss. Loki wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer to satisfy this mighty and unrestrained need. It was a sensation like no other when Thor shoved his tongue into Loki’s mouth and he couldn’t suppress a moan at the overwhelming pleasure he felt. It was finally happening, he couldn’t believe it!

Thor carefully turned his brother around so he laid on top of him, a turn of events that made Loki feel so much more thrilled than he had expected. He refused to break their kiss, unwilling to give up this enchanting and amazing feeling it gave him. When they finally broke up it was only because they needed air and Loki immediately rested his forehead against Thor’s and looked into his eyes.

“I want you for so long already,” he groaned, rolling his hips against his brother’s slowly. “You are the Alpha I need, the only one I ever needed… please claim me, brother… claim me and make me yours…”

Thor growled as an answer, grabbing Loki’s hips roughly and pulling him down. A gasp escaped the omega’s lips at the long desired domination and he pushed himself back up enough to align himself better. He was soaking wet at this point, the sheer thought of his brother finally taking him too exciting not to be, and when he let himself down on Thor’s rock hard cock he couldn’t help but throw his head back and moan in absolute delight.

It was so much better than he ever imagined it to be. It seemed like Thor was made for him, fitting perfectly into his needy and dripping hole. Loki shuddered at the new feeling of being filled like this, unable to stop lowering himself down until his brother’s cock was buried balls deep inside of him. There was nothing to compete with this, absolutely nothing. Loki moaned shakily, losing control not only over his voice but also his trembling hands.

“My God, Loki…” Thor whispered almost religiously, his hands slowly brushing over Loki’s sides and stomach. When Loki looked down, he noticed that his brother’s lips were parted and he stared at him in absolute fascination. It was a beautiful thing to watch.

“Make me yours, brother,” Loki begged, trailing his hands over Thor’s broad chest. Earlier that day he wouldn’t have dared to dream about anything like this happening and now he was on top of the only one he ever wanted to be with and it was the most thrilling experience of his young life. “I want to be yours, please…”

Loki’s need was too strong to wait for his brother to make the first move, so he began to roll his hips and rocked against him slowly. It was almost like a long anticipated salvation that made him ache for more. For a few seconds Thor stayed still, but the moment he began to move he sent Loki into a state of absolute bliss that he could only express by moaning and digging his fingers into his brother’s chest. Having his desires finally fulfilled was the most intense feeling Loki ever experienced and he was more than ready for it.

Thor’s thrusts were cautious at first, as if he was testing out how much Loki could take. Nonetheless they were utterly sensual and pleasurable, making his brother slowly move against them as soon as Thor found a rather steady pace. Loki rode him in the most obscene and lustful way, a hand on Thor’s chest and the other caressing his own while occasionally moving down over his own hard, leaking cock. He was so wet and needy, it was impossible to regain any form of self control.

“Tell me I’m yours, brother,” Loki moaned, rocking against the delightful thrusts. The sounds he made were pure sin and he still wanted more, needed more to satisfy the deep craving he felt. This was all he ever wanted and he loved every second of it.

“You’re mine,” Thor growled suddenly, grabbing Loki’s hips tighter and drawing a surprised gasp from his brother. Loki looked down, his eyes full of lust and his lips parted as if to give an answer he was incapable of. “You’re mine and mine alone.”

Loki’s head rolled back when Thor began thrusting into him even deeper. He was ecstatic and completely gone from reality, his brother’s words echoing in his head like a bewitching charm controlling him. In a vain attempt to find something to hold onto, Loki grabbed for one of Thor’s hands when he felt a familiar pleasure take over him. It was a million times better and more intense than anything he had felt before and when Thor suddenly pulled him closer and dug his teeth into his skin, Loki cried out from pleasure. 

He never came so hard before and clung to his brother for his dear life, as if letting go of him would make him fall into nothingness and he would realize all of this was just a very real dream. Loki’s heart raced even faster when he Thor let out a deep growl and pulled him closer. His thrusts became erratic and frantic, but he kept going and Loki let out another lust filled moan when Thor came deep inside of him. It was then that Thor bit down even harder, breaking through the soft skin on his brother’s neck, and Loki screamed.

This time it was not a scream of pleasure and Thor realized that immediately. The spot he had unconsciously chosen marked Loki officially as his and the process of it was a painful one for his brother. Thor didn’t retreat, however, mainly because Loki held him so close that he could barely move. He simply listened to his agonizing and mesmerizing scream until his brother eventually sunk against him and stayed still.

Loki couldn’t have moved even if he wanted to. The act of claiming an omega was a very intense one, he knew that by now, but he had not anticipated his extreme reaction and was actually shocked by it. When his internal paralysis finally faded and he was able to move again he felt very awkward and embarrassed. The lust was gone, the horrible need was gone, now all that was left was the realization that he was held by his brother, who was probably just as confused and shocked as he was himself.

“That was… intense…” Thor mumbled quietly, the amount of confusion on his face as he looked at Loki undeniable.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked, guilt over what had just happened sneaking into his voice.

“I am, yes…”

“I’m sorry,” Loki sighed and evaded his brother’s gaze. “I didn’t want this to happen, I just couldn’t stand it anymore…”

“What did happen?” Thor asked and Loki’s stomach felt twice as heavy suddenly. He realized that his brother had no idea about what he had just made him do and he felt horrible for it.

“Do you have a moment?” Loki eventually asked, looking back up at him. “It’s a bit complicated.”

Thor nodded and carefully left Loki’s inviting and still slick heat to sit down next to him. And Loki explained. He barely looked at his brother when he finally got the truth out because it was too embarrassing to do so, but he told him everything he knew, starting from the moment he had suffered through his first heat. When he was done and finally looked back up, Thor’s face was a mask of confusion and disbelief.

“Please… say something…” Loki said after a while, brushing his fingers over Thor’s gently. He was scared of what he might say, of how he would see him now that he knew. It was the longest and most painful silence of his life.

“All those years you suffered through this without telling me,” Thor finally said and Loki could almost taste the disappointment in his words. It hurt horribly.

“I couldn't tell you,” Loki mumbled and wrapped his arms around his chest. Suddenly he felt uncomfortably cold. “I hate this part of me and I didn't want you to see me like this…”

“Because I'm your brother?” Thor asked and Loki shook his head slowly.

“It's more than just that,” he sighed. “I always wanted to be your equal, fight by your side and be as strong as you. And now look at me… I'm nothing more than a weak and disposable breeding machine, it's pathetic. I knew if you found out about this you would never see me the same again.”

“Loki,” Thor said gently, laying a hand on his brother’s arm. Loki flinched for a moment, but it was a weak reaction. “I'm sorry I never realized how much you are struggling. I never saw you as if you were beneath me and I won't now, because you're not.”

“But I am,” Loki said and smiled at his brother bitterly. “I tried so much to hide it and I never hated myself more than when I called your name tonight. I destroyed everything because I couldn't control myself anymore and if you don't see how disgusting what I did is you must be blind.”

“You were in pain, Loki!” Thor protested immediately, but the omega knew that was no excuse.

“I used you, Thor,” he said and pulled away from his brother's touch. “No amount of pain can excuse what I did tonight. You were worried and had no idea what you got yourself into by coming to me.”

“Brother, look at me.”

Loki didn't want to. He didn't want to see the way Thor was looking at him now, with the disappointment and disgust he expected to find. Eventually he gave in though, simply because Thor was still all he wanted and he knew that would never change. The kind and warm eyes he met were so surprising that he was rendered speechless at their sight.

“It hurts when you say such things about yourself.”

“But they are true…”

“No, Loki,” Thor shook his head, smiling sadly. “You see yourself so low that you are blind to the truth. I have always seen you as my equal, as above me even, and that hasn't changed after what you told me.”

“How could I ever be above you?” Loki asked with shimmering eyes. He would give anything for Thor's words to be true, but he couldn't believe them.

“Who was the one who always got me out of trouble when I recklessly ran into it? Who came to my rescue when father was yelling at me for sneaking into the vaults? Who knows the whole library by heart and can cast illusions so real that they fool everyone, including myself? Who was always next to me when we fought, saving my life on countless of battlefields?”

Loki blushed violently and tried to hide his face, but Thor kept their eyes locked by putting a hand on his cheek.

“You have proven yourself so many times, why would none of that matter anymore now? Loki, what you go through is nothing to be ashamed of. You are still the same brother I grew up with, nothing will change that.”

“Even after what just happened? Thor, I cannot see you as just my brother anymore, I just can’t. I tried so hard to ignore these feelings but they won’t go away…”

“Then don’t,” Thor smiled, brushing Loki’s cheek gently. “You were hiding for so long and isolated yourself, don’t you think it’s time to change something? I don’t want you to hide your feelings and if this is what you want, I will be more than happy to be with you.”

“But…” Loki’s voice faded and he simply stared at his brother with wide eyes. His mind was racing as much as his heart, but there were no words in him anymore.

“You said I just claimed you, or not? That means you are mine now.”

“I’m yours...” Loki whispered, blinking slowly as he realized what Thor had just said. “Am I yours, really?”

“If you want to be,” Thor smiled and kissed Loki’s lips softly. “I miss seeing you smile, brother. You don’t deserve to suffer like this, let me be the one who makes you happy again, please.”

“I want nothing more,” Loki sniffed and threw himself into Thor’s arms as the tears began to fall. For the first time since this nightmare had started he felt hope. All he had ever wanted was his brother and hearing those words broke all the walls he had built around himself over the years. He wanted to be happy, desperately, but more than that he wanted Thor and that he didn’t abandon him or shunned him after knowing the truth meant more to him than he would ever know.


End file.
